


One Life for the Two of Us, Mr Stark

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter misses Tony, Reader tries to help him, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Set just after the snap, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark is still dead, and after the funeral, based of the song Two of Us by Louis Tomlinson, follow me on tumblr and request whatever you want, i write for marvel supernatural sherlock doctor who the big bang theory real life people and more, or request in the comments either way, this is just angst, you give peter Parker the hug he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: The prompt for this - anon ~Hey! Can I request a Peter Parker x reader imagine with the song prompt two of us by Louis Tomlinson where peter is mourning Tony’s death and the reader comforts him? Thank you!





	One Life for the Two of Us, Mr Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt of Tumblr. Follow me and send requests, or leave your requests in the comments, I write for character/ reader or real pairings. I also write real life people / reader. I write for Marvel (both movies and netflix shows), Supernatural, Sherlock, Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory and again Real Life People. 
> 
> https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask

Waking up on the side of the road wasn’t how you usually spent your time so when you did you were understandably confused. The Snap, you’d discover later, had changed everything, you’d realise people had moved on, adapted to the change but now somehow you were back. 

The Avengers. Of course they were responsible for reversing the events of The Snap, your boyfriend Peter Parker had told you all about Tony Stark and you had no doubt that he played a role in bringing everyone back. 

Frantically your hands flew down to your pockets searching for a phone that wasn’t there. Had Peter experienced what had happened? Was he OK? You needed answers from somebody and Peter seemed like the best bet given his close relationship with Tony Stark. Looking around at your surroundings you realised you weren’t far from home, even closer to Peter’s apartment. 

Your fist repeatedly thumped on the door as you called out Peter’s name, the door opened to reveal a stranger. Your eyes flickered to the door, checking you were at the right apartment, before going back to the man’s. Before either of you could say anything Aunt May appeared around the corner.

“Chelsea?” She asked, sounded just as shocked and confused as you yourself were feeling.

“Aunt May? What happened? Who’s this? Where’s Peter? Are you OK?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking at a rapid pace. Aunt May cut you of by wrapping you in a hug after stepping out of the apartment. 

“I don’t know, Peter’s not here. He was going on the field trip but apparently, according to those people, we’ve been,” here Aunt May hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Chelsea we’ve been gone for five years.” 

-

-

-

Peter was still in his suit when you walked into the room, in any other situation you would take the opportunity to tease him about it but now the room was somber. It wasn’t long after Tony’s funeral, Peter sat on his bed, eyes red and watery with tears running down his face. He’d gotten through the funeral somehow, not caring about the fact that he was surrounded by some of his heroes because the one he wanted most was gone. You took a seat next to him on the bed, not knowing what you could say to make the situation anymore bearable. 

“You know,” Peter said after half an hour of silence, “I still call him. I know there’s never going to be an answer but I call and I listen to his stupid answering machine. I wake up and God Chelsea,” he laughed a teary laugh, “I wake up and think he’s just gonna be here. He was too good, always willing to sacrifice himself for a world that hurt him! I wish, I wish it was me instead.” 

By the point your own eyes were filled with tears, you never had the pleasure of meeting Tony Stark but that’s not to say his presence didn’t inspire you, encourage you, make you believe. Tony meant everything to Peter, you could tell, the way he spoke about ‘Mr Stark’ like he hung the stars in the sky.

“Pete,” your voice cracked as you tried to keep your own emotions at bay for Peter’s sake, you grabbed his hand in yours before continuing, “he wouldn’t ever want that. H-he loved you as much as you loved him, that much was obvious, even to me and I never got to meet him. You gotta live your life now Peter, live it for him. He believed in you, I’m willing to bet he did until the end. He picked you because he knew you would always do the right thing, he loved you.”

At this point Peter’s silent tears had turned into sobs of grief, sobs that when a person heard them, they knew someone was in unbearable pain and had to take a minute. You let go of Peter’s hand and instead wrapped your arm around his shoulder, drawing him into you. 

“He sa- he said he wanted me to be better than him Chelsea, but that’s impossible. I’m not going to let him down, I wi- I’m gonna be the best me an-an-and and I’m gonna make him so pr-proud of me.”

“He’s already proud of you, baby.” You said into his hair, placing a gentle kiss there. “You’ll always have a piece of him with you at some point, whether as Peter Parker or Spider-Man. Peter has the knowledge, the love, Tony gave him and Spider-Man has the suits, the wisdom that he gave. I promise you even when you’re on your own, you won’t be alone cause he’s here, Pete. He’ll be looking down on you and he’ll be beaming with pride.”

You gently moved and re-positioned yourself and Peter so you were laying down on his bed, him in your arms, fingers running through his hair and Peter let out quiet tears, sobbing and sniffing every now and then.

‘I’m gonna hold him where my heart is, _ one life for the two of us Mr Stark. _ ” Peter whispered softly against your chest before closed his eyes and leaned into your touch.

You held Peter for hours and by the time Aunt May arrived back at home, peering into the room, the pair of you had fallen asleep, you holding Peter protectively and him clutching you like you’d disappear to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this (can you even enjoy reading about Tony being dead and Peter mourning?)
> 
> Again feel free to request whatever you want, either on here or tumblr - https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I'm on bed rest at the minute as I got an Iron Man thigh tattoo and I'm in too much pain to move:)
> 
> Look forward to your requests!x


End file.
